


Between space

by bunny_girrrrrl



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Multi, Mystic, Thriller, diary stylization, open final
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:22:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28382406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunny_girrrrrl/pseuds/bunny_girrrrrl
Summary: Я застрял здесь. Я застрял навсегда. Между миром живых и миром мёртвых. И лишь духи могут слышать мои зовы.
Kudos: 1





	Between space

**Author's Note:**

> Song:  
> 三途Ẫ怨霊狐 — вестная шкатулка 1937-1946

[форзац ежедневника]  
Имя и фамилия: Широта Махиру  
Возраст: 16 лет  
Хобби: нет  
[различные наброски животных,   
прикрепленные стикерами записки]

Дневник заведён 11 марта 2015 г.

О себе:   
Привет! Заведя дневник, мне стало легче выражать свои эмоции, пусть и в письме. Может, кто-то когда-нибудь да найдёт его!

30 октября. 4:21 р.m.  
Сегодня в колледже Белкия предложил провести Хэллоуин в доме, который остался Цубаки в наследство от каких-то дальних родственников. Я, честно говоря, удивился, что Цубаки не против, но... не думаю, что это хорошая идея, ведь мы раньше договаривались потусить у Хайда.

30 октября. 5:21 p.m.  
Особняк, как я прочитал из сообщения Цубаки, находится где-то возле леса, и связь там не ловит. Но они настояли на своём... Упёртые ведь!

30 октября. 8:59 p.m.  
Всё ещё не считаю, что это хорошая идея...

30 октября. 10:19 p.m.  
Почему-то не могу уснуть. Всё время думаю об идеи Белкии. Немного жутковато. Но, я надеюсь, что всё будет хорошо и Куро поедет с нами!

31 октября. 9:01 a.m.  
Сегодня после школы мы с Хайдом и Лихтом едем загород (я немного удивлён, что Лихт согласился). Мы уговорили Куро поехать и отметить Хэллоуин с нами, он будет ждать нас у окраины.

31 октября. 1:43 p.m.  
Лихт взял машину у родителей. Нам ехать 3 часа. Неужели этот дом так далеко? Куро уснул, Лихт за рулём, а Хайд играет в телефон. Мне нечем заняться.

31 октября. 2:11 p.m.  
Я видел оленя!

31 октября. 2:21 p.m.  
Оказывается, в плане обычного общения Лихт не такой уж и чёрствый! Просто немного раздражительный, а вести беседу с ним довольно приятно!

31 октября. 5:14 p.m.  
Мы приехали, в дороге я всё-таки уснул. Белкия и Цубаки ждали нас у входа. Дом действительно очень большой. И свет есть! Правда, решётки на окнах выглядят пугающе... Но Цубаки говорит, что здесь так и было всё время. 

31 октября. 5:49 p.m.  
Начался дождь. Да уж, Хэллоуинское настроение накаляет...

31 октября. 6:03 p.m.  
Мы нашли приставку. Кажется, нам есть чем заняться! Куро уже выиграл всех. Я всё ещё удивляюсь с него.

31 октября. 6:23 p.m.  
Дождь усилился. Кажется, там гроза...

31 октября. 9:14 p.m.  
Белкия предложил по приколу пообщаться с духами. Мы находимся в доме посреди леса, за окном ливень, и сеть здесь не ловит. Фильм ужасов какой-то!

31 октября. 9:37 p.m.  
Белкия настоял на своём, мы нашли спиритическую доску на чердаке. Там мы видели забавную куклу на кресле-качалке. Ей, наверное, лет 20 уже!

31 октября. 9:59 p.m.  
Мы разобрались, как работает эта штука. Когда мы разговаривали, я точно чувствовал, что кто-то из них двигал указатель!

31 октября. 9:59 p.m.  
Хайд с Белкией съели все сладости. Это нечестно... 

31 октября. 10:17 p.m.  
Нам отключили свет. У двоих из нас разряжены телефоны. Реально жутко... а ещё мы слышали какую-то колыбельную с того же чердака. Но я не припомню там никаких музыкальных коробок!

31 октября. 11:34 p.m.  
Мы решили перекусить и лечь спать. Белкия пытался включить свет, но ничего не получилось. Дождь всё ещё идёт.

1 ноября. 1:11 a.m.  
Мы проснулись от того, что открылась входная дверь. Хотя мы точно закрывали её на засов! Свет всё ещё не включается, а ливень, кажется, усиливается. Заняться нечем, зато мы нашли фонарики в холле!

1 ноября. 1:27 a.m.  
Кажется, дом сильно оседает. Я постоянно слышу скрипы. Куро уже вовсю дрыхнет, Белкия и Цубаки тоже. Хайд с Лихтом сейчас пытаются что-то найти в коробках.

1 ноября. 7:16 a.m.  
Я проснулся раньше всех. На улице почему-то всё ещё темно. Думаю, это из-за деревьев. Света так и нет.

1 ноября. 9:27 a.m.  
На улице всё ещё темно! Я не понимаю почему. Мы собираем вещи и едем назад.

1 ноября. 10:01 a.m.  
[дрожащий почерк, будто писали в спешке]  
когда мы открыли входную дверь, там оказался коридор. я точно помню что там был выход на улицу.

1 ноября. 4:31 p.m.  
Мы всё ещё здесь. В этом проклятом, чёрт возьми, доме. Телефоны разрядились, связь так и не ловит. Света нет. Цубаки успокаивает Белкию.

1 ноября. 6:11 p.m.  
Лихт решил пойти на второй этаж. Он видел балкон у этого здания. Нам пришлось отдать ему один из фонариков.

1 ноября. 6:29 p.m.  
Лихта долго нет. Хайд пошёл его искать. Куро крепко спит. За окном будто ночь.

1 ноября. 6:54 p.m.  
Их всё ещё нет.

1 ноября. 11:29 p.m.  
[неразборчивые каракули]

2 ноября. 4:18 a.m.  
белкия с цубаки ушли искать батарейки для фонариков

2 ноября. ???  
я уснул. Куро нет рядом. я совсем один. сколько сейчас времени?

2 ноября. ???  
[в уголке дневника высохшие следы, вероятно слёз]  
Я кого-то слышал на первом этаже. мне страшно

??? ???  
[неразборчивый почерк]

2 ноября. 6:17 p.m.  
Я дома, здесь так хорошо.

2 ноября. ???  
я спал. я не писал эти слова. я спал.

2 ноября. 7:59 p.m.  
в холле я нашёл батарейки и заряженный телефон. там была лужа крови. мне страшно. мне очень страшно. я боюсь темноты 

2 ноября. 8:18 p.m.  
у меня не осталось ни еды, ни воды  
я всё время слышу звон часов  
он меня ПУГАЕТ

2 ноября. 11:01 p.m.  
я видел лихта 

2 ноября. 11:12 p.m.  
это лихт видел меня

2 ноября. 11:48 p.m.  
эта колыбельная оглушает меня

3 ноября. 12:31 а.m.

[дрожащий почерк, очень сложно разобрать написанное]  
оно смотрит на меня

???  
ПОМОГИТЕ ПОМОГИТЕ ПОМОГИТЕ ПОМОГИТЕ ПОМОГИТЕ ПОМОГИТ  
[от конца слова идёт длинная черта вплоть до угла дневника]

???  
[полстраницы вырвано]  
[записи кровью]

Populus non habent tempus. Ego sum princeps huius mundi*

[дневник найден на развалинах старого особняка. тела погибших не найдены. 2018 г.]

**Author's Note:**

> Populus non habent tempus. Ego sum princeps huius mundi* — с латинского «У людей нет сейчас времени. Я князь этого мира»


End file.
